


Castiel's Confession

by S_G_M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has kept his secret for far too long, and he has to finally let it out.<br/>He's been in love with Dean Winchester for years, and even though it may mean the end of everything between them, Castiel has to take a chance before it's too late.</p><p>Will Castiel's love end up as being unrequited?</p><p>Read on, and find out for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Confession

“Dean…” The fallen angel began, his voice unsure as he took a breath before continuing on.

“I have loved you for quite some time now, although I wasn’t wholly certain as to whether or not to tell you.”

Dean swallowed, his eyes a little wider than before as he listened closely, watching Castiel from the overstuffed cream coloured sofa.

“But, I’ve kept this secret for far too long. I had to tell you, Dean. Even if it means that you don’t want me near you any longer.”

Castiel’s eyes grew a little disconsolate, even as he said the words.

It would hurt him awfully if Dean reacted negatively, and he wasn’t sure how or if he could bear such pain.

Dean blinked, trying to find the right words to respond with.

He’d always felt deep affection for Castiel, a rather intimate attraction that had proven to be very difficult to conceal.

Dean tried to say something, but faltered.

His mouth was suddenly dry and his throat felt thick.

Damn it, he never was any good when it came to the emotional stuff…

“Cas…” He managed, before wavering once more, feeling rather stupid.

Castiel looked down, swiftly convinced that he should have sought to keep ignoring the love he felt for Dean Winchester.

“It’s okay, Dean, I understand if you don’t feel the same way.” He managed a barely perceptible smile, as he began to feel a heavy pit in the centre of his stomach.

Dean stood up, taking a few steps toward the angel.

“No, Cas, it’s not like that… It’s just…” Dean balled his hands into fists.

He took a breath, trying to muster the balls to confess how he felt.

“Look, this is really hard for me…” Dean bit his lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious on top of it all.

Cas gave him a compassionate look, his eyes kind as he watched Dean patiently.

Dean let out a breath.

“I…” He cleared his throat, beginning to blush profusely, his words soft and low. “I do feel the same way.”

Cas breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets.

He felt strange.

He had always tried to disregard his attraction to the male populace, turning his attention to attractive women instead.

It was just easier to ignore that part of him, to shove down his bi-sexuality and lock it away.

But, it wasn’t long after meeting Castiel that definite feelings began to crop up, stronger than ever before.

Of course, he’d done everything in his power to hide that.

Dean took a few more steps forwards, closing the gap between them.

He wanted so much to lean in, to taste those soft lips that he’d found himself fantasising about in the past.

And, before he knew it, Dean had bent his head down, and gently pressed his lips to the angel’s.

Castiel closed his eyes, feeling bliss surge through him.

He’d never been loved like this, loved in a way that he’d always needed but never been granted.

Now, finally, someone felt that way for him.

And not just anybody, but Dean Winchester.

The kiss deepened gradually, seeming to last forever and an instant all at once, before it ended.

Dean examined Castiel’s face.

His eyes were open just a little, and his lips and cheeks were ruddy.

He looked absolutely perfect.

Dean gave a small smile, feeling unexpectedly relieved, content to have everything out in the open.

“I do love you, Cas.” Dean told him softly. “My angel.” 

He found his lips almost magnetically pulled back to Castiel’s mouth, and they shared another explorative kiss, this one more passionate than the last.

Years of pent of affection and lust were beginning to pour out of Dean, slowly building up into an insatiable appetite.

As his tongue danced with Castiel’s, he felt a powerful stir in his pants, and it wasn’t long before the garment became uncomfortably tight.

He didn’t want to push things, to have things move too quickly, but it all felt so exceptionally right.

Dean gave Castiel’s lower lip a tender nibble before breaking the kiss, a delicate strand of saliva linking their mouths.

Dean swallowed, trying to muster the simple act of speech.

“So, uh…” Dean began, shifting where he stood, his cock straining painfully against the metal zip.

“Did you want to take this further?” Dean inquired, craving Castiel more than he would have thought possible.

Oh, the filthy things that were running through his mind.

Castiel was a virgin, of course, and was naturally a bit nervous about his first time.

But, he knew that he could trust Dean implicitly, and felt entirely secure with him.

Castiel gave a slight nod.

“Yes, Dean.” He said, his naturally deep voice growing husky.

Dean nodded in return, escorting Castiel to his bedroom.

Sam would be home soon enough, and he didn’t want any disruptions.

Dean locked the door behind him.

Every room in the bunker was completely sound-proof, and this was one of the few times it would actually come in handy.

As he turned around, Castiel began to help him out of his red plaid shirt, fumbling slightly with the buttons.

It took surprisingly little time for Castiel to divest Dean of all clothing.

His lightly bronzed skin was flawless, and his emerald eyes shone as he began to assist Castiel with the removal of his outfit.

The tan trench coat went first, followed by the blue neck tie.

Dean undid four buttons, before he began kissing Castiel’s neck, breathing in the other man’s musk.

As one of his kisses landed, Dean could feel Castiel’s pulse.

He pressed his lips there for a short time, feeling every beat of Cas’ heart, taking a sort of comfort in it.

The entire time, his hands continued their work, and after a minute or two, Dean had Castiel’s shirt off.

He let his kisses trail lower, languidly pressing his lips all along the pale skin, taking time to lightly suck at a pert nipple.

It was a matter of moments, before Castiel’s pants were about his ankles, revealing his steadily hardening member.

He stepped out of them, and let himself be guided to the bed, where he lay down.

Dean let his eyes wander along the nude figure before him, thinking that he hadn’t seen anything more stunning in his life.

He’d had sex with numerous women, too many, in fact, to keep track of.

And if he was honest, virtually none of it meant anything.

But this… This was going to be something very special.

Dean paused, wanting to savour every moment.

Castiel gave him an inquisitive look.

“What is it?” He asked, wondering if Dean was expecting him to do something and had missed the cue.

“Nothing.” Dean lied, not wanting to admit his sentimentality.

He lay down on his side, next to Castiel.

They merely gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments, before Dean began letting his hands wander once more.

Castiel decided that he wanted to touch, too, placing his hand on Dean’s firm lower abdomen momentarily, before letting it slide lower and gently seizing what lay below.

Dean’s eyes bulged slightly, not thinking that Castiel would be quite so bold.

He had always supposed that the angel would be at least a little shy, that he would be much more reserved than he’d been so far.

This was something straight out of Dean’s fantasies, and for an instant, he wondered if he wasn’t indeed merely dreaming.

Either way, he was feeling happier than he had in such a long time, and he was going to enjoy what was happening, real or not.

As Castiel began to fondle Dean’s bollocks, he watched the other man’s face carefully.

The way Dean’s brows knit together just slightly, and how his eyes went momentarily out of focus with the sudden sensation of touch fascinated him.

Castiel gave the left one a bit of a squeeze, to see what Dean would do.

He was satisfied when Dean made a soft little sound in the back of his throat, clearly enjoying it.

Dean closed his eyes; as Castiel gripped the now rock hard cock at the base, holding it a little cumbersomely.

He’d never touched an erect penis before.

It felt… Kind of nice.

It was very firm, but with a softness, and quite warm.

Castiel let his hand slowly slide along to the head, letting his fingers play along the tip.

Dean let out a soft moan, his hips giving just the slightest buck.

Castiel noticed a small amount of fluid making its way from the tip of Dean’s cock, gradually travelling to the base.

He frowned and stopped what he was doing; wondering if that was supposed to be happening.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open, and he glanced down at Castiel.

“What is it?” He questioned, wondering if Castiel had changed his mind. “Do you want to stop?”

Castiel shook his head ‘no’, pointing down.

“You’re leaking…” He began, his frown deepening.

Dean blinked.

“Uh, yeah…” He said, having momentarily forgotten that Castiel probably wouldn’t have known about that.

After all, he only knew the very basics about sex, really, and had only watched a couple of lame pornos.

“That can happen. It’s normal, Cas.”

Castiel’s brows relaxed a bit.

“What is it?” He asked curiously.

Dean swallowed, his lust beginning to make him impatient.

“It’s, uh, pre-cum.” He replied, hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

Castiel nodded, and looked back down to it.

He got a sudden urge to taste it, and so he leaned down and stuck out his tongue, giving the slit a lick.

Dean bit his lip.

The sight of Castiel tasting him like that was almost enough to make him come right then.

Castiel shrugged, contemplating the flavour.

“Not bad.” He stated, deciding that it was mildly pleasant.

Castiel leaned back down, and slid the flat of his tongue from the base, all along the length.

When he reached the tip, he mouthed the head.

He had seen a young auburn-haired woman perform oral sex on a strapping young man in the first pornographic film he’d seen, and it had seemed to give the male quite a lot of pleasure, so he was doing his best to replicate that scene.

He wanted very much to satisfy Dean, so he did his best.

However, he ended up choking and sputtering as he attempted in vain to deep-throat.

Dean sat up, a little alarmed.

“You okay?” He asked, Castiel still lightly coughing.

He nodded.

As much as Dean needed release, he could see that Castiel needed it just as badly.

It gave him a certain amount of satisfaction to know that he would be the one to give Castiel his very first orgasm.

Dean encouraged him to lie back and relax, though it took a little coaxing.

Castiel was bound and determined to give Dean pleasure.

 

“Okay, now if I do anything you don’t like, just tell me, and I’ll stop.” Dean told him lowly, his voice a sexy sort of husky growl.

Castiel assured him that he would.

Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s firm chest, softly running along the skin, causing goosebumps all along Castiel’s body.

His skin was evidently highly sensitive.

Dean teased Castiel’s hard nipples, gently squeezing and twisting them as Castiel watched him.

This turned Dean on even more, as he moved down to the abdomen.

His fingers fluttered along, skimming the soft skin, the goosebumps becoming more pronounced as Castiel shivered with the sensation.

He watched Castiel’s face carefully, gauging his reaction to each new movement, doing his best to make sure he wasn’t making the man he loved uncomfortable in any way.

Soon, his wandering hands travelled down to Castiel’s thighs, avoiding the crotch area completely.

Dean let his fingernails trace nonsensical patterns onto the delicate flesh.

Castiel bit his lip, feeling a unique warmth in his loins, becoming aware of a need that he hadn’t known he’d had.

And, as Dean finally grasped the achingly rigid cock, Castiel let out an audible gasp at the jolt that went through his entire body at the simple touch.

Dean grinned saucily, content with the reaction he’d gotten.

He began to leisurely move his hand up and down the shaft, evoking throaty moans as a result.

Soon, Dean took his hands away, moving up to kiss Castiel slowly and sweetly, his erection pressing against Castiel’s leg.

Dean knew what it was that he craved; he needed Castiel inside him, though he wasn’t sure how to say it.

He’d never asked anyone for such a thing before, relying on self-pleasure for those sorts of needs.

He realised that he must have had a conflicted look on his face, when Castiel asked him what was wrong.

Dean gave a short, nervous laugh.

“Well, uh…” He began feeling horrendously awkward. “It’s just… I want you, Cas. Inside me.”

Castiel swallowed, beginning to feel a little anxious about this part.

He had an idea of what to do, but knowing and doing are two very dissimilar things.

What if he did something wrong and accidentally hurt Dean?

Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s short, brown hair.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He said reassuringly, his tone soft as his sparkling green eyes gazed into Castiel’s azure ones.

Castiel wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, all he knew was he did want to go further in one way or another.

If this would make Dean happy, then he would try.

He gave a smile, agreeing to continue on.

Dean slid open a drawer in the bedside table, bringing out a small orange bottle of lubricant.

He popped open the top with a sharp ‘click’, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers before passing the bottle to Castiel.

He didn’t seem to know what to do with the liquid, not understanding what it was for.

Dean realised his mistake, and explained what to do.

Castiel quickly read the bottle.

“Why is it peach flavoured, if the substance is simply to be used in order to ease penetration?” He inquired in a mildly confused tone.

As Dean began to prepare himself, he answered.

“Well, I usually use it to help make oral sex a little more fun, and tastier.” Dean thought back to a rather memorable time that he’d used a blueberry one on some chick, and it had tasted like cut-rate cough syrup.

He was more careful in his brand choices after that experience.

Castiel thought he understood, appreciating the slick sensation as he rubbed some on.

He ran his hand up and down a couple of times, surprised at the amount of pleasure it gave him.

Dean gave a light chuckle, enjoying the sight.

“You won’t last if you keep on like that.” He pointed out.

Castiel let go of his cock, instantly craving more.

He bit his lip, feeling uncomfortably hard.

Dean was ready in a few minutes, and he put a pillow underneath his hips before spreading his legs, his erection lying taut against his belly.

Cas awkwardly made his way atop Dean, not fully sure what he should do next.

Dean sensed this and made the next move.

He reached down, grasping Castiel’s cock and guiding him to the right spot.

Positioned at Dean’s entrance, he hesitated.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” He murmered softly, not knowing what to expect from this point.

Dean planted a kiss on Castiel’s supple mouth.

“You won’t, just go with your instincts.” He replied confidently.

Castiel’s urges were clear; his body seemed to know what it wanted to do more than his mind did.

Dean gave him a nod and a smile, which bolstered Castiel, and he ever so gently pressed in.

He closed his eyes, letting out a delicious moan as the tight heat enveloped him.

Dean moved his hips up unconsciously, and Castiel was plunged in to the hilt.

The warmth in Castiel’s loins had grown hotter, as he shut off his mind and let his body do as it pleased.

He began to slowly move in and out of Dean, feeling that heat increase with each new stroke.

Dean’s brows knit together, as Castiel hit that perfect spot.

Castiel’s hips stirred quicker, the unknown urging him onwards, pursuing the escalating pleasure coursing through him.

Then suddenly, wave upon wave of intensity tore through him, a hurricane of sensory delight.

He found himself calling Dean’s name, as his orgasm flowed through him.

But, soon enough, it was over.

He lay on top of Dean, out of breath and damp with sweat.

Dean smiled up at him, brushing Castiel's damp hair off of his forehead.

He still needed release, but to see Castiel like this was amazing.

He looked even sexier like this.

Skin slick with perspiration, hair messy, eyes half-mast…

He was perfection.

Castiel moved off of Dean, and his erection became prominent.

Castiel noted that while his own penis was now soft, Dean’s was not.

He hadn’t satisfied Dean, and now he found himself thoroughly exhausted.

He began to sit back up to remedy the situation, but Dean encouraged him to rest.

“It’s fine, just relax.” He said, covering Castiel with the comforter, before getting up.

“I’ll be right back.” 

Dean walked into the washroom, hastily giving himself the release that he needed so badly.

All of the pent up sexual frustration emptied out of him as the sexual fireworks came to a brilliant climax.

As the after-effects set in, he leaned against the wall, finding himself shaking a little.

He’d never had an orgasm like that before, so overpowering.

He let out a deep breath, slowing his breathing back down to normal, before washing his hands and joining Castiel once more.

He found his lover already asleep, looking cherubic.

Dean smiled, and got into bed, pulling up the covers and putting an arm around Castiel, holding him close.

Just as Dean was drifting off to sleep, Castiel cuddled into his chest, mumbling ‘I love you, Dean’ against the skin.

Dean grinned sleepily.

“I love you, too, my angel.” He replied, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first Supernatural fic I've written on my own, and since I've shipped Destiel for quite some time now, it made sense to run with that.


End file.
